Gakuen Hetalia
Gakuen Hetalia (Academy Hetalia, or alternatively, School Hetalia) is an unfinished dating sim project by Hidekaz Himaruya, based off of his Axis Powers Hetalia series. In this alternative universe game, the cast are all in their teens and attend the multicultural private high school, World Academy W. The player character is Seychelles, a new transfer student. Summary (incomplete demo) Part 1 Seychelles arrives at her new school, looking around at the vast campus. She narrates that the school was founded recently, and that it imparts education to other countries in hopes of achieving world peace. She mentions that all nations must attend it at least once in their life, though Switzerland has perpetually skipped school and nobody can do anything about it due to fear of his explosive temper. Seychelles explains that she was living peacefully in her set of islands, but that the European nations forced her to enroll at the academy. She laments at how "terrible" the world is, and at her lack of talents and confidence. While in the past, she was rich and strong, she is now poor and useless, only able to sing, dance, and make souvenirs. Suddenly, she is approached by England, who asks which country she's supposed to be. He clamps a dog collar around her neck as he declares her to be his new colony (much to her horror and his amusement). England lists the first three rules of the school off to her: *"Don't run in the halls!" *"Get along with everyone!" *"Survival Of The Fittest!" Seychelles notices that the second and third rules are contradictory, but an irritable England explains that everything ends in rule 3, no matter how friendly they may look. Seychelles becomes upset by this notion, while England orders that as his territory, she must do everything he says and work under him, as he is the president of the student council. He warns that if she tries to flee, he'll invade her house. Seychelles becomes pissed off, and screams at England, calling him an "Eyebrow Bastard". We fade to a brief beach flashback of Seychelles, as an old man (her grandfather) converses with her about her departure to the outside world. Seychelles states that the only friends she has on the island are the sea life, but her grandfather insists that she'll be able to succeed if she tries hard. Seychelles answers that she'll do her best, even if her flag and national emblem are lame and she'll surely be bullied. Part 2 Back at the school, England lists off more rules to Seychelles: *"Follow my orders!" *"Call me '-sama'!" *"Don't complain about food!" England orders her to come to the student council room after her class is over, as her work for him starts today. He lets her go, and she wanders the halls, noting how huge the place is and musing over her depression at being there. She spots China, as the caption "Guy With A Panda" appears (due to him carrying a panda around in his backpack, an animal which she finds to be very interesting). Seychelles decides to ask China about the classes, unsure of where she belongs in the school. As she mentions that she became England's territory, China expresses sympathy and states that England is extremely brutal and bullied him as well (by destroying his house and making him take strange medicines). China explains that due to England's high position in the student council, nobody can go against him, and he once tried to but lost. He tells Seychelles not to be depressed, for maybe they'll have a chance to win against him in the future. Seychelles muses over how useful a spear would be against England, then wonders if tuna fish and seagulls would help her odds as well. China introduces himself as being part of the Asia class, and that he's famous so she should have at least heard of him before (though she hasn't). Seychelles still expresses confusion over the location of her class, but China offers to lead her to the Africa class. Seychelles then asks China if she can pet his panda... Part 3 Seychelles introduces herself to the other students of the Africa class. She at first seems to think she can fit in well, as all the others seem to be fun. The first other five students introduce themselves as territories of England, much to her shock. She flashes back to what he said about the rules, and becomes upset. The teacher asks if she's alright (as "smoke" is emitting from her head), but Seychelles insists that she's fine. Five more students introduce themselves, the last one being Ethiopia (unseen), who nervously states that he's an Italian territory. Seychelles wonders if Ethiopia is joking, and figures that she doesn't understand their humor. The other students ask Seychelles what her national emblem and flag are like, as another student details the significance of their flag design. Seychelles hesitates, thinking to herself about how she wanted to skip showing people the emblem. She nervously sketches it out on the blackboard, stating that it's a "tuna and swordfish". Part 4 After class is over, Seychelles muses over her embarrassment, as the other African nations laughed at her design, one laughing so hard that they had to be carried off by paramedics. As she walks further, lost in thought, she collides with Italy, who falls and hits his head on the hard marble floor. He looks up at her, smiling and holding a crepe, and states that he's okay. Seychelles panics and mentions that his stock market went down due to her,. Italy is soon overcome by his emotions and the pain in his head and passes out, mentioning that he sees his grandfather. In a sight gag subtitled "Go To Heaven", his soul flees his body to join angel versions of Estonia and Latvia. As Seychelles freaks out at the unconscious Italy, Japan appears and orders for her to step aside and make room. He tries to revive Italy, but says it's no use as he's "gone back to Ancient Rome". He then tells Seychelles not to worry, for he'll come back immediately. Japan yells at Italy, demanding to know what he's doing sleeping in the hallway. Italy stirs a little, as Japan orders him to put his clothes on when he goes to sleep, and to stop singing in his sleep. Italy revives, apologizing and begging for the "process" technique to stop. Italy becomes confused by the fact that he can't see Germany anywhere, but Japan explains that he must have been hearing things. Seychelles apologizes for bumping into Italy, though Japan reveals that Italy crashes into people at least 8 times a day. Italy becomes confused, as he believes it's only 5 people. He insists that he's quite "tough". Seychelles recalls Ethiopia stating that he was an Italian territory. Italy asks if she's a new student, and cheers over the fact that she is (while Japan tries to get him to calm down). Italy then asks Seychelles if she's decided on a school club, and recommends the "M.R." (Manga Research) club. Seychelles becomes confused by the word "manga" and asks what it is, much to the shock and horror of Japan. Italy mentions that Japan looks dejected, and he must be going through jigyaku (masochism, self-torture). Seychelles apologizes once more, as Italy and Japan continue to recommend the club. They introduce themselves as being from the Asia and Europe classes, and that they're allied "for the time being" (though Italy wonders what Japan means by that). Seychelles introduces herself as an English territory, to the two boys' surprise. Italy tells her to be strong, for the food is terrible, while Japan tells him he shouldn't be saying things like that. Seychelles tells the other two that she'll go to their club if she has spare time after school, and the three part ways. Seychelles thinks to herself about how the school is filled with "strange people", but does not realize that she is one herself. Part 5 Seychelles bumps into England in the library, who informs her that she has arrived late. As Seychelles sits down for a discussion with him, England becomes confused by her usage of French words like oui and quoi?. France arrives, calling England a "Johnny Pervert". The two argue, and it is revealed that France is the vice-president of the student council. France notices that Seychelles is there, and informs England that she's his girlfriend, so he should leave her alone. England calls France out for being an "old man" (due to the hand expression he used to signify Seychelles being his lover), while France's rebuttal is that he isn't swept up by the flow of time. France apologizes to Seychelles for not telling her in advance about England, while England becomes confused at the fact the two know each other. Seychelles thinks about how it was France who invited her to the school, and that he raised her from when she was a child, teaching her his language and culture. She mentions that when he gave her a short skirt to wear, she thought his goal was to see her body, but he acted like a gentleman to her. Seychelles explains that France is a nice person as long as you do what he says, but that if you disobey him, he can be "scary". She then mentally states that he looks like he's a little too old to be in high school. England gets annoyed at France for claiming ownership over Seychelles, while France compliments her on her uniform. Seychelles quickly realizes that France is getting a little TOO close to her, while France explains that it's only the distance to convey love "French-style". France attempts to undress Seychelles, much to her shock and embarrassment (as she panics that he's touching her Vallee de Mai Natural Reserve and that her exchange rate will go up due to that). England notes that it looks like France is sexually harassing her, but France explains that it's only a form of expressing love and that England must contact other people with more love himself. Seychelles screams for France to just "dissolve" and hits him, but quickly apologizes and pleads for him not to attack her. France apologizes in return and says that since he had a good time, he'll call it a tie. As England becomes baffled at the entire scene, the demo cuts off. Omake In a post-credits scene, Spain and Italy talk to the audience about the demo. Spain wonders why his name and flag aren't listed to introduce him with, but Italy says that his flag is too difficult and snaps that it isn't "cruel", for Germany didn't even get to show up. Italy explains that the demo was made to celebrate 6 million hits on Kitayume, but that the hit count climbed to 7 million by the time it was finished, and that it was climbing to 8 million by the time this omake was made. Italy wonders if Himaruya will be okay, for authors have their troubles too. Spain tells Italy not to complain, and that if they leave it to the author, he can try a little harder. He thanks the audience for playing the demo of the game, and Italy expresses hope that they'll meet again. Meanwhile, America wonders when it will be his turn to speak. Japan states that there is no such turn for him, while America wonders if he's really serious. Additional Scenes (Game Screenplay, incomplete) These scenes can only be found in an incomplete screenplay for Gakuen Hetalia, on a hidden page of Kitayume. It is unknown if this screenplay will still be valid or not, if the project ever happens to resume. Part 7 France notes that Seychelles has been claimed by both him and England, but asks her what she wants to do. Seychelles becomes annoyed at France for speaking of her as if she were an object. England then states that unless Seychelles become strong in the school, he himself is free to do whatever he wants with her. Seychelles is infuriated and threatens to punch England, France offering to assist her in doing so. England then becomes reminded of something, as he realizes that France is trying to assist his colony in becoming independent. France tells England that it's his fault for being too strict with them (which causes them to run away), and it's why America became independent. England threatens to start The Hundred Years War over again, and a fight breaks out between the two. Seychelles watches, thinking that she could easily get away, yet wondering if it'd be better if she stayed. The player has three options: *Curse England *Ask France *Go to the Manga Research Club Choice 1: Curse England Seychelles decides that she'll curse England to death, and prepares to inflict a spell on him. When England and France ask what she is doing, she informs them that she's a "professional" at placing curses. England however, finds the threat of a curse "cool", as he happens to be an occult nerd. He asks Seychelles if she can show him how to cast the spell afterwards, though Seychelles is disturbed at how he isn't frightened by her threat. France and Seychelles both become intimidated by England, who yells at them to go away. In the corridor, Seychelles muses over how France and England don't get along, and how she has never met so many people. She continues to wonder about England and his unusual reaction to the idea of being cursed, and finds it "suspicious" that he's even a country. Choice 2: Ask France Seychelles asks France if he can tell her about the school, though France decides that he'll carry her off to "show her around". Seychelles becomes embarrassed by this and states that she's no longer a child. She pleads for France to let her down, only for France to get a "nice view" as she sits down. Seychelles attacks France, injuring his Alsace in the process. France remarks on how "cute" Seychelles is, as England says that he sounds old even after he's been beaten. France insists that it's love, though Seychelles disagrees. England tells Seychelles that he'll have a word with France, though France reminds Seychelles of how she used to pester him to carry her around as a kid. Seychelles insists it was in the past, while England calls him a pervert. France says that it's only an expression of love that the two can't understand, but England says that he's too loose with his lower half and that he won't allow it in a school with morals. France says that he only does those things to the people he loves, so it doesn't count as sexual harassment. He adds that England can't understand as he's never been loved, which causes a fight to break out between the two (as England threatens to burn down Versailles). In the corridor, Seychelles reminisces over how France used to carry her and becomes embarrassed by the memory. Choice 3: Manga Research Club Seychelles leaves the student council room, as England and France continue to fight. She finds a storage room, but becomes frightened by the sudden appearance of Germany, who orders her to sit down after she explains that Italy and Japan told her to come there. Seychelles has an awkward, limited conversation with Germany, as she feels intimidated by his very presence. The silence is broken when Italy and Japan arrive, which causes Seychelles to become tearful and happy. Italy explains that Germany isn't used to dealing with girls, and Japan tells her not to mind him. Germany orders an explanation form Italy, who tells him that they invited Seychelles to join their club. Italy explains that the club is for reading manga and watching anime, and Japan adds that they do research on manga and try to draw their own. Japan reveals that he is the one who organized the club, though it is the others who are enthusiastic about it. Italy adds that they want their club to be a full-fledged one, but that England won't give them a definite answer. Germany agrees with Seychelles on England being stubborn, which causes Seychelles to be reminded of the student council room and the possible punishment that England will inflict upon her for leaving (she imagines him ordering her to clean all the mens' toilets and the library). Seychelles excuses herself and prepares to leave, but Italy offers her his favorite manga to read, though Germany and Japan question his taste. Italy gives Seychelles 25 volumes of the manga, causing her to become weighed down by the stack. She bids farewell to the boys, and staggers back down the hallway with all the volumes of the manga. Seychelles wonders about the dorms in the school, as well as what the manga will be like. Part 8 Seychelles bumps into America in the hallway, who asks her if she's seen England (and demonstrates that he has very thick eyebrows and happens to be short). She tells him that England is busy in the council room. America then realizes that he's never seen Seychelles before, and asks her if she was a country "born recently". Seychelles answers that she's lived for quite a long time, but only recently got a name and that it's her first day at the school. America is in disbelief that nobody else had ever heard of Seychelles, and wonders if she has a strange culture he never knew of. He introduces himself to the worried Seychelles and states that his hobbies are archeology and studying the cultures of other countries. He asks her to teach him about her culture, though Seychelles tells him that her islands are mostly forests and sea and that she doesn't have many myths. America however, is intrigued by the idea of myths. Seychelles muses to herself about how her myths are rather obscene (such as a palm tree that resembles a woman's genitalia). America pulls out a map, and asks Seychelles how far away she would be from New York. Seychelles realizes that the "world map" is only a map of the United States, while America is confused as he believes the map to truly be one of the world. Seychelles becomes annoyed and states that she's tired of being the sane one, though America wants to be friends with her, as he is intrigued by her being a solitary island with myths, and her "stylish necklace" (her collar). Seychelles explains that England gave her it, and America responds that it's best if she doesn't make England mad. America then spots England leaving the student council room, and decides to ask him about Seychelles. America and England then have a bit of an argument, as England reminds America of how he broke away to become independent. America replies that it's in the past, and adds that England always talks of the past. France only laughs at the situation, much to England's annoyance. Seychelles watches the three from afar, and wonders if it's time for her to go to her dorm. If the player selected the "Manga Research Club" choice, Seychelles comments on the large amount of baggage she has. Part 9 Seychelles wanders the halls in search of her dorm, wondering how to go about finding it. She considers asking someone, but fears that someone else will try to make her a colony. She spots Russia and decides to ask him, as he looks harmless. Seychelles asks Russia where the dorm is, but instantly becomes disturbed and feels the atmosphere tensing. Though Russia smiles, she can't help but feel like she asked the wrong person (as she tries to repeat her question but stammers). Russia then repeats her question of where the dorm is. Seychelles apologizes and tells him it's okay, but Russia then asks Lithuania where the dorm room is. Lithuania explains that he's in the school for a short-term period and that explaining it is difficult. He trails off, and Seychelles wonders why they're staring at her. Austria wanders the hallway with a megaphone, calling out Seychelles' name as Russia wonders if he's looking for her. Seychelles becomes somewhat embarrassed, though Russia explains that Austria's on the staff and can take her there. She thinks to herself of how she's become relieved at the idea of getting away from Russia more than the idea of getting to the dorm. Russia asks Seychelles if he carried out his duty, and she agrees. But as she tries to leave, Russia grabs her by the collar and tells her that she happens to be the colony of a country he hates very much. He adds that if she doesn't like being England's territory, she can come see him and he'll let her quit. Russia bids Seychelles goodbye, as she shivers in fear. Lithuania then warns Seychelles to not hang out with Russia so much, for the sake of her future. He explains that she can't be careless, as both Russia and the school are quite dangerous and she'll end up suffering under Russia the way he is. Russia then calls Lithuania's name, causing him to panic as he bids Seychelles goodbye as well. Seychelles wonders about Lithuania and how he didn't seem to be a "friend" of Russia's, even though he hung around him. Austria calls for Seychelles again, and she approaches him. He explains that he was worried that she was being picked on for being English territory, but adds that it was only a joke after Seychelles asks him how he knew. Austria guides her to the dormitories, and states that moral control and freshmen control are the committee's duties. He introduces himself, though Seychelles mistakes his name for "Australia", causing him to become disgusted and call her an idiot (which only infuriates Seychelles). He tells her that he was modeled from the Hallstatt culture of the 5th century, but was born as the Archduchy of Austria in 1156 and lived in the Holy Roman Empire. In the 15th century, he was part of the House of Habsburg and grew up, but due to the Thirty Years War, he spent his youth in the middle of trouble. Seychelles is dumbfounded at Austria's long introduction, but tells him that she understands (though she really doesn't) and says that he's a great person. He informs her that he's not finished with his history, and that personal history cannot be "uneven". Seychelles can't tell if he's serious or not, but Austria continues to state that he's a country that's famous for its music and that Beethoven and Schubert were raised there. Seychelles recognizes the name of Beethoven and explains that her grandfather has a record of him. She states that she often listens to the 5th symphony, while Austria replies that he used to play that music. Austria then explains that Beethoven was known for being a deaf composer, but that latest research suggests that his deafness and death were due to a large amount of arsenic. He then goes into an explanation of how Vienna had river poisoning and how Beethoven must have ingested arsenic from polluted fish. Seychelles then screams that that's the "wrong topic". Part 10 After listening to Austria's long speech about music, Seychelles finds that they have finally arrived at the womens' dormitory, though Austria expresses displeasure about the rooms not being soundproof. The two are then greeted by Hungary, who is disappointed to see that Austria is already leaving (as she had been waiting for him). Hungary introduces herself to Seychelles, and says that her heart is "Austrian territory". Seychelles introduces herself in return, but explains to Hungary that her place isn't as wonderful as thought as the cost of living is high and there are too many turtles. Hungary finds the part about turtles cute, and asks Seychelles if she wants to go to her room or the cafeteria. Seychelles decides that she'll go drink at the cafeteria, and Hungary shows her the way. Part 11 Hungary leads Seychelles back to her room after they're done. Seychelles thinks of how it's only been her first day at the school, but so many things have happened. She thinks of how on the islands, all she did was wake up, catch fish, dance, sing, eat and sleep. Seychelles tries to put the school day's events in order, going over how she was made into a colony, told about her class by a "nice panda", how France was a "perverted old man", and how she met the boys at the Manga Research Club. She thinks of how there were geeky boys, scary boys, and weak boys, and how Austria took her to the dorms and how cute Hungary was. She goes on to think that she feels like she skipped something, though she feels good about it. Seychelles prepares for bed, and finds herself very sleepy. Characters thumb|right|Screenshot of Seychelles *Seychelles *Italy *Germany (listed in the game screenplay) *Japan *America (omake, and seen in concept art) *England *France *China *Russia (listed in the game screenplay) *Lithuania (seen in concept art and the game screenplay) *Latvia ("Go To Heaven" scene) *Estonia "Go To Heaven" scene) *Poland (seen in concept art) *Prussia (concept art) *South Korea (concept art) *Spain (omake, and seen in concept art) *Switzerland (concept art) *Austria (in the game screenplay) *Hungary (in the game screenplay and concept art) *Belarus (concept art) *Ukraine (concept art) *Taiwan (concept art) The Africa Class In the incomplete demo, five of these characters are represented as super-deformed (or chibi) heads in speech balloons, in the Africa classroom sequence. It is unknown if the characters play any larger role in the extended game, though scrapped concept art for a few of them is in existence. These ten other characters, like Seychelles, are each named after a territory of Africa, and introduce themselves as the territories of those who historically annexed them: *'Kenya' (seen as a chibi head): Introduced as a British territory. Her favorite food is nyama choma. *'Uganda' (chibi head): Introduced as a British territory. They state that they took their name from the former Kingdom of Buganda. *'Zimbabwe' (chibi head): Introduced as a British territory. *'Botswana' (chibi head): Introduced as a British territory. She likes to weave baskets and bead things, and believes that she can cook seswaa the best. *'Ghana '(chibi head): Introduced as a British territory. *'Cabinda': Introduced as a Portuguese territory. *'Guinea-Bissau': Introduced as a Portuguese territory. *'Congo': Introduced as a Belgian territory. *'Sahara': Introduced as a Spanish territory. *'Ethiopia': Introduced as an Italian territory. In The Manga Though the actual game still remains incomplete as of this writing, the Gakuen universe was briefly revisited in the second published volume of the Axis Powers Hetalia manga. In Academy Hetalia Christmas, the teenage versions of the Axis (Germany, Italy, and Japan) go around the school to survey the other students on how they celebrate their Christmas. The Allies also make an appearance, along with Switzerland and Finland. In The Anime Gakuen Hetalia was shown in Episode 31: Academy Hetalia Christmas, which adapts the story Academy Hetalia Christmas from volume 2 of the published manga. Category:Media